You Found Me
by lyrical-harmonies
Summary: It was her, Suki, and she was near by, or had been recently.  He looked up at the moon guiltily, but the moon seemed to glow brighter, and almost looked as if it was smiling in consent.  SemiSongFic.  My first Sukka.  No intended Yuokka.


**Danika: **But Luna, this is pointless!

**Lyrical-Harmonies:** No, it's not. It's required.

**Danika: **But if you _did_ own anything, you wouldn't have to post this here..

**Lyrical-Harmonies:** Okay… Since my OC's don't like obeying me, I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or any of the characters.

**Danika: **_OR…_

**Lyrical-Harmonies: **Or "You Found Me!" Happy _now?_

**Danika:** Yes. Very.

-y-o-u-f-o-u-n-d-m-e-

Everything was silent, dead in the night, with the exception of Appa's snoring. But something seemed familiar. It wasn't anything he'd come face-to-face with in a while. There was this scent, it smelled of metal and singed cloth. There was also a hint of some kind of spice, one that he knew only to grow along forested beaches. It was comforting yet alarming, and though it pleased him, it also gave him great distress. Where did he know it from? He was staring at the moon through the trees, and thinking of Yue, his dead love, when it hit him. The Kyoshi training huts. It was her, Suki, and she was near by, or had been recently. He looked up at the moon guiltily, but the moon seemed to glow brighter, and almost looked as if it was smiling in consent.

"Yue, is there anyway you can help?" the southern water tribe teen pleaded. The moon only seemed to glow more, and the boy turned toward the forest, knowing he was going to have to do this alone.

He snuck out of camp quietly, grateful for the pine needles carpeting the forest floor and blocking Toph's 'vision.' He marched off in a random direction, having no idea where to start. In the distance he saw a figure glowing faintly. He called out and caught the attention of the spirit.

"Oh, hello Sokka," the silver-haired girl chuckled, gliding toward him. "You look a little… lost shall we say?" She smiled knowingly at her former love. Though he didn't know, she had moved on from this boy long ago, for she had seen, even when she was a part of the mortal world, that he had already given his heart to someone else, even if he hadn't realized it then. Over the past months, she had been watching this girl. Her heart of gold was hard to forget, especially compared to her own, which was only a translucent chip of glacial ice. This girl had just as much 'spunk' as Sokka, and Yue could see that, at the moment, he was the only reason she worked at keeping herself alive. She smiled at the girl's compassion towards everyone she met, especially when she had encountered Appa. She had done all she could to protect this Earth Kingdom girl with the auburn hair. The rest of the healing could only be done by _him_.

"Follow me," she whispered. He obeyed and felt a shiver of excitement and foreboding run throughout his body. They didn't speak much, seeing that Yue had seen Sokka's every move, and Yue's life was nonexistent. After a short while, they heard a faint rustling in the bushes. He looked over warily, ready for the worst, but she just smiled.

"Don't come any closer, unless you're seeking physical damage." He knew that the owner of the voice could easily do that, but he also caught the edge of well-hidden fear in her voice.

"Fine, I guess she doesn't want to see me," Sokka sighed exasperatedly. He knew exactly what strings to pull without getting too tangled up. He took one step closer.

"I'm warning you!" said the voice, full of uncertainty. He sounded familiar, like someone out of a dream, but it couldn't be. He was with the Avatar fighting the Fire Nation

He took one more step forward.

"You asked for it!" the formerly disembodied voice cried, springing out of the bushes, but her exhaust slowed her down substantially, and he pulled her into a tight embrace, thankful for his quick reflexes.

"Le-let go of me!" she cried hoarsely. She struggled to escape his grasp, but he was stronger than she remembered.

"Shh… shh… calm down. I have you. You're safe now," he said as her struggling slowly subsided. He guessed it was from exhaustion, though he had hoped it was for other reasons. The violent struggle hadn't caused him any physical damage, she was much weaker than she was last time they were together, but the state she was in did great damage to Sokka emotionally.

"Look at me," he said, holding her at an arm's length away from him. She finally met the eyes she had been trying to avoid. A single tear slipped at her acceptance of reality. He really was _here_, with _her._

"Sokka," she whispered as she pulled herself to him in a warm embrace. He shed a tear at the beauty of his simple name when it came from her lips. Their heads moved tenderly toward each other, slowly closing the gap, but before that could happen, he caught a glimpse of the glowing forgotten figure and quickly pulled away, much to Suki's disappointment, but not to her surprise.

"Glad to see that I'm not invisible," laughed the moon spirit. "It was great to see you again Sokka, and I'm glad to know you're in such loving hands, but now I must go." And with a quick nod to the couple, she glided away, but before she disappeared, Suki and Sokka heard one last blessing, "Oh, and if the two of you don't kiss in the next 30 seconds, I may just have to use my moon powers on you." Suki rose to the balls of her feet and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. They both looked to the moon. She looked down upon them with a mocking smile, as if asking, 'That's the best you can do?' Sokka let go of all previous guilt and kissed Suki with more passion than either party knew he was capable of. Suki, though caught off guard at first, soon melted into the kiss. Finally assured that this was real, Suki pulled away, albeit reluctantly, to thank him for his arrival, though long awaited.

She couldn't find words to express her gratitude, (thought apologizing for the sneak attack that led to their original meeting came to mind,) so instead, she held him as tightly as she could, hoping to say everything with that one embrace.

Once her grip loosened, he placed his lips upon her forehead, and she whispered, "You found me."

If they had looked up at the moon, they would've seen what looked like lips, with the corners turned up, on it's surface.

-t-h-e-e-n-d-

**Lyrical-Harmonies: **Yay! I 3 Sukka!

_**Danika rolls eyes.**_

**Lyrical-Harmonies: **Hey, I saw that!

**Danika: **I wasn't _trying_ to hide it.

**Lyrical-Harmonies: **Oh, whatever! Ju-just shut up!

_**Lyrical-Harmonies storms out.**_

**Danika:** Just review! Even flames! She can handle 'em. TTFN, tah-tah for now!


End file.
